Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool for transferring a coating film layer of a transfer tape to a transferred surface.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, coating film transfer tools applied to correction tapes or glue tapes are provided. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-29054 discloses a refill type transfer tool. The transfer tool has a replacement refill and a transfer tool main body. The replacement refill includes a supply reel around which an unused transfer tape is wound, a winding reel around which a used transfer tape is wound, and a transfer roller which transfers a coating film layer of the transfer tape to a transferred surface. The transfer tool main body includes a rotation transmission mechanism that is made up of a plurality of gears, etc., for interlocking the supply reel and the winding reel.
Generally, a transfer tape of the coating film transfer tools is manufactured by cutting a material roll, which has a base material on which a coating film layer is laminated, in a predetermined width. Therefore, the coating film layer of the transfer tape is laminated also on a side edge of the base material. Consequently, the coating film layer may be caused to protrude from the edge of the transfer tape since the transfer tape is pressed by the transfer roller, and may adhere to the transfer roller when in use of the transfer tool disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-29054. The protruded coating film layer adhering to the transfer roller adheres back to the sequentially fed transfer tape and then may adhere to an internal mechanism of the rotation transmission mechanism as debris. This may cause operation failure of the transfer tool.
In addition, if the debris of the coating film layer has high adhesive properties, such as glue or the like, the debris is pressed against and separated from the transferred surface, such as paper along with rotation of the transfer roller when the transfer tool is in use. This may hinder the transfer roller from rolling, or make noise. Further, if the debris of the coating film layer adhering to the transfer roller is accumulated and gets bigger, the debris may adhere to the transferred surface.